phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
El video Cumpleaños de Phineas /Retrospectiva
Es el cumpleaños de Phineas y, para esta ocasión, toda la pandilla decide hacer un recopilatorio de videos de los mejores momentos de la serie, mientras Candace planea usar ese video para pillar a sus hermanos y Doofenshmirtz planea impedir que Roger (su hermano) ponga a la venta su autobiografía Resumen El reloj de alarma de Phineas lo despierta y lo saluda feliz cumpleaños. Phineas le pregunta a Ferb lo que van a hacer hoy, pero se da cuenta de que la cama de Ferb está vacía, con una nota sobre el mismo. Phineas lee la nota, que le dice que él irá en una caza del tesoro. Phineas a continuación, se pregunta dónde está. Ferb, que está en el patio trasero, se pone el sombrero de Perry y sale al patio para ir a la casa de Irving. Mientras, Candace está hablando con Stacy sobre el regalo de Phineas, diciendo que ella no sabe qué regalarle a un niño que lo construye todo. A continuación, ve Ferb corriendo a la casa de Irving. Una vez dentro, Ferb, Isabella, Irving, Buford y Baljeet hablan de lo que van a hacer para el cumpleaños de Phineas. A continuación, deciden la creación de una compilación de vídeo de sus mejores momentos. Candace los mira y ve que Irving le da a Isabella, Baljeet, y Buford, cada uno un disco. Candace decide acusar a sus hermanos con la ayuda de esos videos y se va hacia la casa de Isabella. De vuelta en la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas lee su primera pista: "Tu gran excursion aun no acabas, la pista siguiente esta hecha de tablas" Phineas empieza a pensar, pero se da cuenta de Perry ha desaparecido. Perry entra en su guarida y se sienta. Monograma y Carl están en la cámara, y monograma le dice a Perry que sus entradas están un poco 'deslucidas' últimamente, y que espera más de Perry. Él entonces le dice a Carl que ruede algunas escenas de las más 'extrañas' entradas de Perry, incluyendo la natación en su guarida mientras esquiva un tiburón láser, un tobogán de árboles polvorientos, un Perry gigante levantando el techo de su guarida con el fin para entrar, Perry se va. Monograma dice a Carl que se debe esperar antes de decirle a Perry sobre sus salidas. Candace camina en la habitación de Isabella, donde ella esta editando un video que recibió de Irving anteriormente. Candace pone 'play' al video y, a continuación un se ve un breve vídeo de Phineas diciendo "Estaremos- juntos-por -siempre-Isabella" Candace se pregunta si tiene algo más inusual e Isabel le muestra otro vídeo de la chimenea niñas volver a la promulgación de una parodia de Howl. Candy le pregunta si tiene algún material de archivo de las invenciones de Phineas, pero Isabella afirma que no tiene. Candace dice entonces que la hace inútil, y va a Baljeet, dejando a Isabella para llevar a cabo la edición, incluyendo Phineas diciendo "¿Isabella-te-casarías-con-mi-go?". En la cámara en Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados, Perry abre la puerta Dr. Doofenshmirtz, sólo para ser atrapado dentro de un televisor. Doofenshmirtz se da vuelta y se enfrenta a Perry, y explica que así le vio venir en su sistema de vigilancia de vídeo. Luego dice a Perry: "Si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que te atrapados ..." Luego jugó una serie de videos mostrando Perry está atrapado. Cada vez que quedó atrapado en el video, el número de centavos en la parte superior derecha se incrementaría en 5. Al final del video, Doofenshmirtz tenía $ 1.10, y esperaba más, aunque dijo que podía comprar una sandwich. Él entonces le dice a Perry que ha descubierto por qué sus planes fracasan. Interpreta a un video y luego pide Perry si puede ver lo que todos tienen en común. Al final, él dice que porque tienen' inador en el nombre. Él dice que es por eso que llamó a su más reciente creación de el ladron no inador de videoseñal Agregó que no porque los medios no, no, así que es un inador no, lo que significa que no puede fallar. Volver con Candace, recibe una llamada de su [Flynn-Fletcher| mamá] preguntando donde está, como ella prometió ayudar a la torta de hielo después de que ella tiene un don Phineas. Candace dijo que se puso un poco dejado de lado, diciendo que iba a mostrarle algo que ella no va a creer. Linda contestó así: "Si tuviera un centavo por cada vez que me enteré de que." Un clip luego jugó, demostrando cada vez que Candace trató de acabar con los niños, y como clip Doofenshmirtz, cada vez que un número subió cinco centavos. Linda terminó con 70 centavos y dijo que podía comprar una barra de chocolate. Volver a Phineas, que estaba fuera de la Tabla de Tri-State y la Junta, donde algunos de los mejores de los niños estructuras nacieron. Una señora se acerca a la construcción de Phineas al oír su voz, y lo saluda feliz cumpleaños. Phineas le pregunta si vio Ferb, pero ella dijo que sólo había visto un tío con un pájaro con temas super-traje de tiro huevos de sus muñecas, y ella se da cuenta de que era Ferb. Luego pidió a Phineas si era un poco joven para ... Phineas, pero luego interrumpió diciendo: ". Muchacho, si yo tuviera un centavo por cada vez que me enteré de que" Y luego, otro clip de "níquel" jugar con la gente que pregunta si Phineas era un poco demasiado joven para estar haciendo todo lo que estaba haciendo. Al final, terminó con 60 centavos. La señora de la construcción le pregunta si ella era la intención de ver algo y Phineas dijo que era un espectáculo clip. Ambos luego se acercó a donde había sido Ferb, y había un perro gigante fangoso en un palo, cubierto de yema de huevo. Phineas que tarda una pista visual. En la casa de Baljeet, Candace barcazas y exige ver el video que había Baljeet. Baljeet trata de detenerla, pero termina pulsa play. El video a continuación, jugar, mostrando Candace cuando era alucinante, un bebé gigante, una versión robótica de Linda controlado por un pequeño alienígena, Profesor Poofenplotz 's-Mobile Me, algunas criaturas extrañas y Phineas y Ferb corriendo alrededor de un hotel , uno de los sueños de Candace, Linda y Lawrence en calidad loco, y el Badink-un dinks. Candace se preguntó qué diablos era, y Baljeet dijo: "¡Eso es lo que he dicho seguro, dan las cosas raras que Baljeet, a quién le importa si no funciona fuera de contexto" y eso fue todo el vídeo que tenía. Candace comenzó a hacer su camino a la casa de Buford. Baljeet dijo que necesitaba más clips, y la pantalla a continuación, se desvaneció a negro. Volver a Doofenshmirtz, explica que la gente está haciendo una biografía de doce parte miniserie sobre su hermano, Roger, que se ejecuta durante todo el día - más que propaganda. Él inventó el ladro-no-inador-de video-señal, por lo que podría adelantarse a la biografía por lo que su hermano no puede confiar en la sonrisa y su "su capacidad de« 14 quilates freak 'para no ser despreciado. Decide entonces dejar que las cosas a su hermano caliente por él, entonces se adelantan el programa para anunciar su toma de posesión de la Tri-State. Luego enciende la lavadora, porque dijo que se necesita un tiempo debido a "vaccuum tubos. Candace, que ahora está fuera de Buford, estaba pensando en una manera de conseguir Buford lejos de la computadora. Como por casualidad, Buford [Van Stomm| madre] entonces llamada por él, y luego salió de la habitación. Candace, viendo esto como una oportunidad de oro, sube por la ventana y encuentra el video. Se presiona el botón de búsqueda, y videos de las invenciones de Phineas y Ferb comenzar a jugar. A continuación, toma el disco, y sube de nuevo, y empieza a gritar. La gente entonces se dan cuenta que es ella, y sólo la ignoran. En el Googolplex Mall, Phineas se acerca a fangoso-Dawg, donde Jeremy le desea un feliz cumpleaños, le da su siguiente pista, y también le da un perro fangoso en un palo. Le pide a Phineas si puede pensar en cualquier frases extrañas que ha escuchado este verano. Phineas dice que no puede se va. Luego, empieza de nuevo recordar algunos. Mientras lo hace, un clip de estas oraciones obras de teatro, pero Jeremy no lo puede ver. Phineas dice la pista, y le dice que regrese a casa. invención de Heinz está casi listo, y él dice que no es una cosa que Perry pudiera hacer al respecto, a diferencia de todas las otras veces. Un video juegos, mostrando Perry y Doofenshmirtz la lucha contra un montón de veces. Heinz dice que no debe pensar en ello, ya que es demasiado doloroso. Perry se desliza su cola por debajo de la TV y pulsa un botón en ella, por lo que es levantarse y liberarse de él. Perry Heinz continuación, golpea con el hombro. Heinz continuación, agarra un control remoto del televisor, y aprieta un botón, disparando un láser a Perry. Perry luego corre y agarra otro control remoto, y se esconde detrás de un televisor. Los dos a continuación, tratar de explosión de unos a otros con sus mandos a distancia. Phineas es sólo fuera de su patio trasero, y se va a ver a todos sus amigos gritar: "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Phineas". Doof y Perry siguen luchando. Candace está a pocas cuadras de distancia, el disco en la mano, corriendo de vuelta a casa. Heinz luego destruye Perry a distancia, pero una explosión de su propio reflejo en contra de un espejo, por poco le falta, y golpea a una de las patas de su invención, lo que provoca un incendio. Candace se agacha para recoger un dólar, y el rayo de la echa de menos, y golpea a un televisor, causando un reparador de las aguas residuales de aficionados a reventar unas tuberías, una de las cuales se invierte un signo de una vía, causando un DVD reciclar camión para recorrer el camino equivocado , abajo de una colina. La puerta trasera recta, causando un enjambre de DVD a caer cerca de Candace. Ella se escapa con el DVD correcto, y continúa su camino a casa. Las tuberías de aguas residuales volar, y el sintonizador flanch repairmans vuela hacia el cielo. Algunas aves persecución Candace, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Ella viajes, y el disco vuela en el aire. A continuación, ruedas de carro en la parte superior de un elefante, que es parte del circo, y se inicia el disco en el aire. A continuación, coge una bandera, cambios en él, y aterriza sobre un monociclo. Ella capturas algunos bolos y el disco. Luego vuela hasta una rampa, y logra agarrar el disco. Ella tierras y no las divisiones. Un niño le pregunta por su autógrafo, y un sombrero y la caída del sintonizador flanch desde el cielo a Candace. Heinz intenta arruinar Perry de nuevo, pero su distancia es de baterías. Le pide a Perry que esperar, pero Perry saca un mando a distancia, y explosiones ella. patos Heinz, y la explosión de los éxitos de su denominador, prendiéndole fuego. Perry se va volando, antes de Heinz lo maldice otra vez. De vuelta en el partido, Linda y Lawrence fueron decepcionados de que se perdieron la presentación del vídeo, pero la torta fue destruida aparentemente por pingüinos salvajes, y estaban en la panadería a comprar otra. Candace se ejecuta en el disco, y trata de demostrar a mamá el disco, pero Phineas y comienza un discurso, diciendo que no se trata de sus deseos personales, pero tener la mejor familia, los mejores amigos, la gente que él ama, y los que le aman la derecha de nuevo. Phineas discurso provocó la mayor parte de la audiencia para obtener lágrimas en los ojos, incluyendo Candace, quien de inmediato sollozos que ella simplemente''no''se puede llevar a busto de ellos, no en el cumpleaños de Phineas. Candace se pregunta qué clase de persona es ella, y rompe el DVD con el sintonizador de flanch. Phineas le respondió diciendo que es una gran persona, y que si él tuviera un centavo por cada vez que hizo algo bueno para él, no sabría qué hacer con él. Candace trata de decirle que ella no lo recibe un regalo, pero Phineas se da cuenta que tiene un sintonizador flanch zurdo, y que era lo que quería. Phineas abrazos Candace, le dice que ella es la mejor hermana nunca y ella lo abraza de nuevo. Cinco centavos aparecer en la pantalla. Linda le pregunta que quiere la torta, y todos corren para la torta, mientras que Phineas y Candace siguen abrazando y va de la mano y saluda a Perry. Un payaso aparece sobre la invitación de Phineas y deja permanecer que debería haber ir el pago inicial de los elefantes. thumb|right|239px|Retrospectiva de Phineas y Ferb Canciones *''Mission'' (clip de "El Monstruo de Lago Nariz") *''Quirky Worky Song'' (clip de "Ni Parpadees") *''Juegos F'' (clip de "¿Sabes Jugar?") *''ACETATO'' (clip de "La Palabra del Dia") *''Verano'' (clip from "Un Crucero Romantico") *''Remix Mamá/Tema Principal'' (clip de "los mejores capitulos") En los Creditos Candace gritando Mamá muchas veces Galleria de imagenes Frases Rutinarias No eres muy joven para Ferb dice Oye, y Perry? Whatcha doin'? Perry y su escondite Monograma le mostro a Perry muchos videos de sus escondites Doofescontide Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados! Dialogos Informacion general * Este episodio fue transmitido el 25 de marzo de 2011 en Disney Channel en Demanda. * El cuarta pared se ha roto en numerosas ocasiones en este episodio, con los personajes conscientes del hecho de que se encuentren en un programa de clip y que en realidad no sería capaz de ver los propios clips. (El concepto de un programa de clip también está subvertida por la inclusión de una serie de "clips" de los episodios que en realidad no existen, al menos no todavía). Además señalando que él no va a perder sus mejores ideas en un programa de clip, Doofenshmirtz también rompe la cuarta pared cuando le dice a Perry, "Mira lo que me obligó a hacerlo ... hace 40 segundos", en referencia al hecho de que otra escena había interrumpido su cuenta. * Parece que Irving es ser más querido por los demás. * Este episodio demuestra una de la única pareja de veces Doofenshmirtz no tiene pruebas de Candace desaparecer, sino que es desmantelado en el libre albedrío. Otros ejemplos de que esto ocurra incluyen "Thaddeus y Thor" y "Tu puedes, vamos Candace." * "Si tuviera un centavo por ..." parece ser un chiste recurrente de este episodio. * Cuando Phineas se encuentra en el fangoso-Dawg, el ascensor de la versión Gitchee Gitchee Goo se puede escuchar en el fondo. * Cuando Phineas dice en su discurso que a los que ama mira a Isabella. Informacion de Produccion * A los 16 años de edad, Tabitha Comstock de Fairdale, Kentucky, es parte del episodio. La Sra. Comstock fue capaz de tener la suerte de ir detrás de las escenas de ''Phineas y Ferb y su deseo concedido a través de los esfuerzos combinados de Disney y la Fundación Make-A-Wish Foundation."Ky. girl’s dream granted thanks to Disney, Make a Wish Foundation," WHAS Louisville * Este es el primer episodio de gran cantidad de la temporada 3 sin canción oficial. * Esta es el primer episodio que Irving aparece en la tercera temporada. Premiere Internacional * Abril 30, 2011 (Disney Channel Latín América) * Mayo 5, 2011 (Disney XD UK) Errores en la serie * Cuando Phineas se despierta y las comunicaciones de la tarjeta en la cama de s Ferb ', una manta de Ferb se mueve. Cuando la tarjeta se hace zoom en el, la cama es fijo. * Doofenshmirtz no puede grabar a sí mismo de captura y la lucha contra Perry. Esto puede explicarse si las cámaras secretas fueron desde el inicio del verano. Pero deben ser los móviles para hacer los diferentes ángulos de los clips tienen. * Técnicamente, nunca Phineas y Ferb en realidad construyó el "vuelo de coches del futuro ... Hoy en día", como el episodio que lo construyó en todo era un sueño, y no hay manera posible de Irving podría haber registrado un segmento del sueño de Perry. * Nadie excepto Doofenshmirtz y Candace debería recordar la palabra aglet o lo que significa. También no se debe ninguna imagen o video del concierto porque el denominador, también se borran los medios digitales. * Los clips apareció como en los episodios de estreno, a veces en una vista de ningún personaje podría haber filmado in Algunos ejemplos incluyen: Phineas, Ferb y Candace haciendo que el "ángel de la nube" de "S'winter", el trío siendo perseguido por un dinosaurio de "Ya es hora!" y el adulto habla Candace en "Phineas y Ferb Boogaloo cuántica". * Uno de los clips Baljeet es de Poofenplotz de "Isabel y el Templo de Sap," pero no hay manera posible de que podría haber visto. * Algunos de los amigos de Phineas (Ferb, Fireside Girls, Django, Irving y otros) no hizo un clip, pero puede haber sido lo que el gigante de la televisión y la organización de la fiesta. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos no aparecen en la fiesta. * Buford no se dio cuenta de su CD fue robado. * Técnicamente, Isabel no hizo nada para Phineas porque ella sólo tenía la edición digital de la cadena de sus palabras en una frase, pero tal vez en las escenas inéditas, creó algo para la fiesta. Además, no se sabe donde "Vamos a estar juntos para siempre Isabella." y "Isabella, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" edición son. * Reclamaciones Phineas que el actual Candace se le estaba destinado a los zurdos, pero tiene el Candace un vino de un hombre que estaba usando con la mano derecha'.' * Cerca del final del discurso de Phineas, el micrófono que estaba hablando en unos segundos más tarde ha desaparecido. * Cuando se ejecuta más de Phineas y abrazos Candace, que está animado por lo que las piezas de los DVD que están en el suelo se le superponen. * La señora de la construcción dijo que Ferb llegó volando a la fábrica con un traje de pollo, haciendo referencia a "El Pico," pero al final del episodio, Perry usa el traje para derrotar a Doofenshmirtz. Por lo tanto, Ferb no han tenido la demanda en su poder a menos que él construyó otro. * Durante el montaje de los clips de todos los "¿No eres tú muy joven para ...." líneas, el contador en la parte superior derecha cambiado a "$ 0.60" sin sonido del contador * * ding. ("[pierde la cabeza ]"). * Irving anuncia que ha dividido el video en tres partes, pero después de la entrega de los tres, que aún se mantiene un DVD. Sin embargo, cuando dijo esto, es posible que no se han incluido su propia sección. * Doofenshmirtz era incorrecta cuando afirma todas sus invenciones terminó con "denominador", porque en "[] Cumpleaños Mamá es" el episodio que inventó un dispositivo llamado Shrinkspheria, y en "Montaña Rusa", hizo un . * Cuando Linda estaba mostrando su clip que mostró el episodio "Al Fin", Que fue sólo un sueño, así que, ¿cómo Linda sabe de ella? * Cuando Linda es la guinda del pastel, el pastel está casi listo cuando lo hace ella "Si tuviera un centavo" clip, después de que el clip, el pastel sólo tiene un poco de hielo sobre el mismo. * El tiempo en la cámara Doofenshmirtz no cambia. Allusiones *''2001: Una odisea del espacio'' - En un momento de Irving, así como Candace, se escucha tararear''Also Sprach Zarathustra'', una canción popularizada por la película. * El reloj de Phineas alarma se reproduce la canción de cumpleaños tradicional''Cumpleaños Feliz!!!, aunque la música de fondo oído al mismo tiempo es un soundalike. (Aunque la letra de la canción todavía están protegidos por derechos de autor, la música en sí es de dominio público.) * El poema de Isabella golpe es visto recitar parodiaAullido de Allen Ginsberg.' * El Reparador de alcantarillado rinde homenaje al personaje de Ed Norton en la clásica serie de Jackie Gleason,La Luna de miel. Norton, interpretado por Art Carney, casi siempre llevaba la misma ropa - Camiseta blanca, chaleco desabrochado, y sombrero de cerdo-pie. Norton trabajó para la ciudad de Nueva York Departamento de Alcantarillado. * Durante un clip, Candace aparece en el cuadro de pintura "Guernica" de Pablo Picasso.Candace en el cuadro de Picasso "Guernica"Imagen del cuadro (fragmento) * Estados Phineas, "Todos los caminos llevan a casa", mientras que la famosa frase es: "Todos los caminos llevan a Roma". Cast * Vincent Martella es Phineas * Ashley Tisdale es Candace * Thomas Sangster es Ferb * Caroline Rhea es Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Alyson Stoner es Isabella * Mitchel Musso es Jeremy * Dan Povenmire es Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh es Mayor Monograma * Richard O'Brien es Lawrence Fletcher * Dee Bradley Baker es Perry * Jack McBrayer es Irving * Django Marsh es el chico de gorra verde * Tabitha Comstock es Ella misma Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Phineas Flynn Categoría:Ferb Fletcher Categoría:Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Candace Flynn Categoría:Perry el ornitorrinco Categoría:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Categoría:Stacy Hirano Categoría:Las Exploradoras